


Role Play

by RagingfireE



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Job, Breast Fucking, Brief Emma/other pairings, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Degradation, Emma G!P, Emma is so filthy, Erotic coupling, F/F, Facials, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Hardcore Sex, Huge Dick, Humiliation, Kinks, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Magic Cock, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pet Regina, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Punishments, Regina loves it, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slave Regina, Spanking, Sub Evil queen, Sub Regina Mills, Threesome, Very dominant Emma, Voyeurism, cockworship, extremely dirty talk, face fucking, fetishes, messy blow job, role play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingfireE/pseuds/RagingfireE
Summary: A Collection of one shots based on Role play, fantasies etc.,





	1. Naughty school girl Regina Mills

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own Ouat or anything.  
> Summary: Regina Mills dresses up like a naughty school girl.

Regina new long  _hair_  flowed down her back like  _ **black**_  ink of a tilted piece of parchment. She looked liked the Evil Queen.

Earlier in the day Regina washed her long jet black hair, and now she sat on the sofa and brushed her hair. Emma watched her girlfriend with rapt attention.

"You're hair is so long, Madame Mayor." Emma smiled at her. "You could easily put it in pigtails for me now."

Regina smirked at Emma and could see the lusty sparkle in her bright, amazingly clear green eyes. Regina quickly understood Emma's intention. She would do anything to make Emma happy. Besides they have done this lot of times before fulfilling each other's fantasies.

This time it is Regina's school girl fantasy. Regina dressed in  _Naughty School uniform_  seducing her teacher.

"Yeah I guess I could. Hmm I'll have to find some bobbles." Regina winked at the younger woman and throws her hair back over her shoulders. "Maybe I should find the school uniform I purchased last week to go with 'em too."

The Sheriff lets out a low guttural moan and Regina jumps to her feet giggling teasingly. "Okay dear. I'll be back in a minute."

Regina feel the coil of lust tightening in her tummy as she run upstairs to the bedroom and pulls the grey pleated skirt from the wardrobe. After removing her bathrobe she pulls the skirt up over her long sexy legs, then makes 1, 2, 3 rolls at the top to shorten it, bringing it a few inches above her knee.

Next, is the size too small white blouse, She takes off her bra and she pulls the buttons tight and pray they don't pop before she gets downstairs. She pushes her tits up in the constricting fabric until a mantle of tit flesh can be seen between the two sides of the low "v" of the partially unbuttoned neck.

Slipping out of her dark colored knickers, she thinks about replacing them with pure virginal white ones, only problem is - she doesn't have any. A lewd smile crosses her plump pink lips as she envisages Emma's reaction to her _naked pussy_ beneath her skirt.

With the addition of two bright red bobbles in her hair, one either side, she is ready and tip- toe coquettishly down the stairs into the living room.

"Hello Madam." She smiles coyly as she walks towards her Sheriff whose green eyes run over her slowly from her school girl bunches to her knee high socks. "I've been a naughty girl."

"Have you now?!" Emma sits up in her chair. "Yes I can tell. You're not wearing a bra are you?"

"No Madam. I couldn't find one, Madam."

Regina's eyes sparkle but she holds her gaze to the floor.

"I bet you couldn't find your panties either could you, slut? Lift your skirt and show me."

Regina gasps at the words and runs her hands down over her waist and grips the grey scratchy material between her fingers gingerly lifting it until her sparsely haired pussy comes into view.

"Naughty girl," Emma purrs then swipes her tongue over her soft lips as she beckons the brunette forward with a finger. "I bet you're enjoying it too." Emma pushes Regina's thighs apart with one big soft hand then runs the fingers up her inner thigh until she connects with her wet lips.

"Slut."

Emma hisses as her fingers pries Regina's lips apart and rubs up and down her moist slit, gently bumping at her clit then poking gently into her hole.

"Am... Am I going to be punished, Madam." Regina asks, feigning terror.

"Yes." Emma replies. "Lie over my lap, you naughty slut."

Regina hangs her voluptuous body over her thick, strong thighs and uses her hands to balance herself there. Her large breasts hang and swing, held painfully in check by the restricting blouse. Regina feels the back of her skirt flipped up and Emma's soft hand gently stroking over the curve of her round bottom.

SMACK

A hard spank lands on Regina's buttock and she cries out in shock more than pain,

SMACK

Another lands on the opposite buttock and she feels her flesh wobbling with the impact.

"Naughty Slut,"

SMACK

"You wanted to get your teacher hot, didn't you?"

"Yes, Yes, madam," Regina gasps as she replies, the barrage of slaps raining down on her bottom constantly, making her squirm.

"You wanted your teacher to spank your naughty fucking ass, didn't you?"

"Yes, Madam." She replies, feeling the hardening of Emma's Magic cock as it pokes into her soft stomach.

Regina's bottom is on fire now and each smack stings more than the one before, tears welled up in her eyes but still she feels her body zinging with arousal. Emma stops her spanking and her fingers roughly press into Regina's slit, two fingers sink in with ease and gently oscillate back and to, back and to, back and to.

Regina groans in pleasure and press back against Emma's fingers as well as she can, frustrated that she can't force her as deep as she would like.

"Stand up." Emma demanded.

Emma's fingers slither from Regina's pussy and she rises to her feet. Emma stands with her and forcefully tugs open the buttons on Regina's blouse, freeing her tits momentarily before grasping them in her hands and kneading them with eager roughness.

"Oh yes, hmmm" Regina moans, pushing her tits against Emma's strong hands.

Emma steps back with a growl and removes her clothes, hurriedly, and with little care for where they land. Then Emma sits back on the sofa and Regina can see just how aroused she is. Her cock is straight, hard and straining; the tip glistening with moisture. Regina automatically falls to her knees and lovingly takes the red aching member between her lips.

"That's it slut. Kiss it" Emma groans, grabbing her hair forcefully making Regina whimper in pain and pleasure.

Regina can already taste the sweet stickiness of Emma's precum lathered over her cock as she bounce her lips down the length of Emma and back up again. As Regina moves, Emma's hands wraps themselves around each trail of black hair and pulls her up until only her lips touch the tip of her, she then presses the brunette down so she engulfs the whole thing in her mouth.

The tightness of her hair, the slight stinging sensation of the tugging, makes Regina moan as she laps, licks and sucks at the big dick before her.

Roughly, Emma pulls Regina up and off her cock. Emma spins 'round on the couch, lying down, head on the arm and her cock sticking up wetly with saliva and precum, inviting in the middle. Without hesitation Regina stands up from her kneeling position and lowers herself down upon it.

"Oh Yes, Slut. That's it. Sink down on to Madam's cock. Yes, wrap your hot wet tight cunt around me."

Emma moans as Regina slide right down engulfing her completely inside her wet womanly folds. Regina begins immediately to ride up and down, needing to feel the friction in her cunt, needing just to be filled, to be stimulated.

Emma picks up on her signals, and her sweet pink lips seek out her taut, swaying nipples. Emma suckles on one and then the other, roughly tugging them between her lips then suddenly her teeth are brought into play and Regina yelps with aroused surprise, the walls of her pussy contracting with the sexy shock of it.

"oh yeah! You like it, don't you? Me playing with your tits" Emma hissed smacking her tits.

"Yessssss i love it so much Madam" Regina screamed.

The scream makes Emma nip and bite more, the whole area of her tits seem a target for her nibbling teeth. Emma's hands join in too, squeezing and moulding her flesh, nails raking across the white but rapidly reddening flesh of her tender breasts.

The rougher Emma treats her tits, the harder she fucks her, and the more mini orgasms rack her body. Regina bounces and moans and sigh and yelp as Emma whispers all kinds of filth to her.

"Oh you're a dirty fucking slut, fucking teacher in front of the class. You like being watched don't you?"

Regina moans her ascent as she picture a class full of people around her, watching her fucking like a two-dollar whore.

"Get off me slut." Emma commands and Regina whimper but acquiesce, wondering what Emma might have in mind. Regina gets an idea when Emma pushes her back, so she lays, legs splayed and back up against the sofa arm. Emma is suddenly between her legs, thrusting within her, faster and faster, using Regina for her pleasure and nothing more; the soft curve of her tummy slapping against her clit as she pushes in, causing her to shiver and shudder with every fuck motion.

"Oh yes, yes, Madam. Fuck me. Oh fuck, yes. Use my cunt, use me, cum in me. Oh fill me, Madam. I need to feel your cum inside me. Cum inside your personal slut"

The words seem to egg Emma on and she moves harder and faster, making the sofa creek as she braces herself against the arm, pressing herself ever deeper inside of Regina and the brunette can sense Emma is getting ever closer, harder and faster she fucks, hammering her back against the arm, the brunette's breasts and rounded tummy bouncing, her head thrown back, her mouth in a constant "ooooh" of pleasure.

With a primeval grunt Emma holds herself within her and Regina feels Emma pumping her seed into her hot and juice dripping sex.

Emma kisses her lips as she relaxes and Regina feels her sweat soaked chest heaving against her as she slips from between her legs. Sitting back Emma runs her eyes over her dishevelled girlfriend and Regina gets an extra shot of passion and slips her own hands down over her hiked up skirt to her lightly hair scattered pussy.

Regina runs her fingers through the juice slicked curls and dip down between her bloated sex lips and begin to rub against her clit.

Regina has cum over and over, yet she can feel another orgasm pressing from just behind her pubis. She can feel it building as she plays with her cum filled cunt; her girlfriend's eyes fastened on her open body.

"Cum for me again slut,"

Emma growls the words, almost spiting them out. Regina's pussy contracts from just the sound of them. Emma's fingers plunge into her without warning and she yelps as her fingers see-saw back and forth inside her, keeping rhythm with her own fingers, pressing and rubbing against her clit.

"You are such a horny slut. You're going to cum on my fingers. You'd like to be covered in cum wouldn't you? Get the students from your class to surround you as you finger yourself. You would even let them fuck you after, wouldn't you? "

"Yes, Madam,"

"Of course, you would do it. Now cum like a stupid whore you are," Emma snorted.

"Oh yessssssssss" Regina manages to force those two words between her lips before the orgasm overtakes her, like a tall wave against a hard sea wall it hits her.

Over and over with each pull and push of Emma's thick fingers she came. Wave after wave after wave. Not a moment to catch her breath, not a second to think or to shout or to cry out. Just one endless rolling tide of ecstasy as her body relaxes, her cunt finally sated, she notice how wet the couch is beneath her.

"You came so hard juice was running down my arm." Emma tells her. "You've soaked that seat right through. I think naughty slutty girls who wet my furniture with their slutty juices should be punished. Same place, same time, Tomorrow night." Emma finished with a crooked smile.

"Yes Madam." Regina reply grinning, already anticipating the delights tomorrow night will hold.

"Good; Now get on your knees and serve me. I am not done with you yet." Emma ordered. A fresh wave of arousal hit Regina strongly.

"Yes, Madam" Regina gulped.

For another hour Emma took Regina in every possible position until she passed out with her holes completely filled with Emma's seed.


	2. French maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina Mills dresses up like a naughty French maid

Emma was so engrossed in doing her paperwork she didn't even look up when the door opened.   
  
"Cleaning service," Regina uttered in sexy French accent.  
  
Then Emma looked up and frowned, then looked confused. _What now?_  
  
"I gave them the night off," she answered the question before Emma could ask it, "It's Friday, who wouldn't want an early weekend!"  
  
Before Emma could say anything else, Regina slipped off the long dress coat to reveal the slutty French maid's outfit beneath. The short fluffy skirt barely covered her firm ass, the neck of the ruffled top keeping her tits firmly contained, the tops of the globes pressing invitingly upwards in a most teasing manner. Silk stockings encased her legs down to the stiletto heels. She pulled a feather duster out of her bag and posed just for a moment before walking over to Emma’s desk.  
  
"After all, I can help with the filing and the cleaning," she continued the conversation as if she had not just caused her wife to be startled speechless, "And you've been complaining with Rachel gone on maternity leave nothing much is getting done," she ran the feather duster along Emma’s desk, then winked and set it down on the edge, "I'll just get to work then, shall I?"  
  
Not waiting for Emma to respond, she turned to the stacks of filing. She was careful to bend from the waist so Emma got a teasing view of the _Red lace thong_ when she picked up the stacks.

_Emma quickly understood what Regina is doing. She is dumb but not that dumb._  
  
Emma swallowed tightly and tried to return to her work, but watching her wife seemed to drag her attention paper work. Emma got in a total of one sentence (which she would probably have to re-write later) while Regina slowly and sensually filed the papers. Emma forced her gaze to the paperwork and then glanced up in time to find Regina had the dust rag and spray out and was doing a sexy dance along the bookshelves, rubbing each one slowly and carefully. Emma body told her exactly what she should be doing instead of this paperwork, but Emma resolutely tried to turn her attention back to the paperwork even though she hated it so much.  
  
Regina hid a smile as she saw where Emma’s attention really was focused. The sexy brunette squatted to do the bottom shelves, moving her ass in a most inviting manner. Once those shelves were done, Regina moved to the conference table, moving to the side facing Emma’s desk so the blonde got a full view of her sinful tits as she bent over to move the files scattered across it. Swaying carefully, she moved back to put the files up and then back to slowly polish the table to a perfect shine.  
  
Emma wasn't' sure what she was writing at this point. Emma was sure it had more to do with the perfect tits she was gazing at than the document she was supposed to be writing. As Emma watched hungrily, Regina next pulled out glass cleaner and a fresh rag and moved to clean the full length window. The only light in the office was Emma’s desk light and she could see the reflection of her swaying tits in the window as she watched Regina’s ass moving round and round to the motions of cleaning the glass.  
  
"Forget it," Emma finally growled, knocking her chair back in her effort to get to Regina-teasing-Mills.  
  
Regina was startled when Emma was suddenly behind her, pressing her to the glass, her hard (very hard) body pressed to her. Emma kissed her neck and ears as she slid her hands over the brunette’s soft body. Regina gasped as rough hands tugged on the laces of the costume and Emma pulled it to the floor, leaving her standing in front of the window in nothing but her thong, stockings, and stilettos. Emma’s hands roved over her naked olive toned skin, pausing to tweak the nipples, before stripping her of the thong.  
  
Regina heard the sound of Emma’s zipper and then felt her hard cock at her entrance. Regina gasped as Emma pressed her harder against the glass and filled her with one hard stroke.

“Fuck Emma!!!” She screamed loud enough for the entire town to hear.  
  
Then came only sensations. Regina felt the cold of the glass, saw the view of the city, felt Emma’s wonderful cock filling her over and over, the blonde’s hands on her waist and hips, her lips and tongue on her neck. Emma felt her wet cunt gripping her as she pounded into her over and over again.

“oui...oui...fuck moi” Regina moaned making Emma growl in excitement.

Emma slipped her hands around to play with her clit, pulling her hips back from the glass just enough to do so. She gasped and shuddered and quickly spasm all over Emma.

“alorssss.......biennn,..ouiiiii,.. cum à l'intérieur de moi” Regina moaned in sexy French accent. Although Emma does not understand anything, she doubled her effort and pounded into Regina mercilessly.

 Emma growled and fucked Regina harder and harder until she filled her sexy wife with her hot cum. Emma pressed Regina against the glass even harder until her own spasms subsided. Regina whimpered and howled in pleasure when she felt Emma’s cum fill her stretched cunt.  
  
They spent a moment gasping for breath. Then Emma stepped back and finished stripping her clothes off. Then Emma spun her around and kissed her deeply, tongues thrusting and reaching, hands all over each other. Emma lifted her up and slid Regina down her renewed erection and moved over to the desk. Emma laid her back and pulled back, pulling her legs over her strong shoulders.

Then Emma thrust slowly, carefully, locking eyes with Regina. Emma filled her hands with her glorious tits, thumbing roughly over the pert nipples. Emma felt another climax building slowly with her slow easy thrusts, timing the strokes across Regina’s nipples with the strokes of her cock. Then it built so hard Emma had to just hold on and fucked as hard and fast as she could until she filled Regina again and felt her own climax around her cock.  
  
Emma pulled out gently and stumbled to the sofa, leaving Regina sprawled out naked on the desk. Emma admired the site of her slit dripping with their combined cum and took note of the fact that it was completely smooth and clean. Emma’s cock waved in the air as if searching for more, also dripping with cum. Emma watched Regina’s beautiful tits jiggle as she gasped for breath.  
  
Regina sat up slowly, leaking cum all over her desk and admired the dripping wet cock waving in the air. Quickly the hot brunette crossed the room to sit down facing Emma and hovered just above her.  
  
"It looks cold," she offered.  
  
"Needs a nice warm blanket," Emma responded, pulling her hips down until she was once more enveloped in her sheath, "Ride 'em, cowgirl." Emma grinned, smacking her fleshy globes.  
  
She laughed and then took to as seriously as if it were any bucking bronco beneath her instead of her wife's sweet cock.  
  
Emma filled her face with her tits, licking and sucking any part of them she could, flicking her thumbs over the nipples until she cried out and shuddered around her. Still not close to her own climax, Emma kept going, keeping Regina riding her through her now waves of climaxes until she finally joined her. They collapsed together on the sofa in a tangle of limbs.  
  
"Mmm," Emma murmured, "cleaning service doesn't usually get this good."  
  
"I hope not," she sniffed, "This is the special service that comes for an extra fee."  
  
"Oh? Hope I can afford it," Emma stroked her tits slowly.  
  
Regina signed and wriggled against Emma, "Oh, you've paid it already, with a great big tip included."  
  
"Oh, really? Well, I need to put you to some more work then," Emma moved to kneeling over her face, "Since you're ether cleaning lady for tonight, you've got a big chore right here."  
  
She reached up to lick the dripping cum off of Emma, "Quite the job, looks like this will take the rest of the weekend."  
  
"I certainly hope so," Emma thrust between her lips with a sign of pleasure, "I most certainly hope so!"

* * *

 


	3. office Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina surprises her wife at her office.

Regina walked into Emma’s outer office and saw her secretary sitting there. "Is Mrs. Swan in, Ruby?"  
  
The redhead glanced up from her computer and smiled at her Boss’s wife. "Of course. Would you like me to tell her you're here?"  
  
"No, I will just slip in there and surprise her." Regina walked to her wife’s door and straightened her jacket before reaching for the door knob. She walked in and was met with Emma’s blonde head bent over her desk.  
  
"Good afternoon" The sexy brunette said in way of announcing her arrival.  
  
Emma looked up, startled to see her wife standing in her office at this time of day.  
  
"What brings you downtown at this hour?" Emma asked her, eyeing her jacket. "And what is with the coat? Is it raining out?" Emma looked out her window and saw blue sky.  
  
Regina’s face lit up. "Well, I wanted to show you something." She slowly undid the belt around her waist and let the jacket fall open a little bit, revealing skin and a little bit of black lace.   
  
“I picked up some new things at the mall the other day and wanted to get your opinion on them.” She let the coat fall open all the way to reveal a black lace bra and lacy garter skirt with thigh high stockings.  
  
Emma’s heart start hammering in her chest when her wife let the jacket fall off her shoulders and on to the floor. Regina stepped out of the pile of fabric at her feet and reached for the door knob, making sure it was locked.  
  
Emma’s cock got rock hard in the time it took her brain to register what the click of the lock meant.  
  
Regina was going to fuck Emma in her office.  
  
The brunette walked over to her wife’s desk and gently ran her fingers down Emma’s flushed cheek.  
  
"What do you think, boss?" She leaned down to kiss Emma gently on the lips, slowly savoring the taste of her mouth. Regina ran her tongue over the seam of her pink lips begging Emma to let her tongue in to dance with hers.  
  
Emma reached her hands up to her wife’s shoulders and gently pulled her back so she could take in the full picture. Emma looked down at her body and saw her dark nipples through the lace of her bra. Emma ran her fingers under the swell of her breast making Regina gasp. "So far, from what I see, I like it." Emma glanced down at the rest of the lacy number and plucked at one of the clips on her garter.  
  
"Where did you find this creation?"  
  
Regina smiled coyly, "Oh, I've had my eye on it for awhile, just haven't been able to get in and try it on. I finally had some free time and I like how it looked. I thought I would get your opinion on it too."  
  
Emma reached between her legs to find her uncovered pussy. The blonde’s breath hitched in her throat as her hand probed her wetness.  
  
"Um, yeah. So far it's working for me."  
  
Emma reached up and grabbed her face between her hands, standing as she did so. Emma tilted her face up to her and gently kissed her lips.   
  
"What is it that you want from me?" Emma asked looking into her brown eyes.  
  
Regina laughed as she reached her hands down between her wife’s legs and felt her hard on through her suit pants.  
  
"I would think that is pretty obvious what I want from you." Her hands ran over the length of Emma, trying to find her zipper. When she found it, she opened her pants and reached in to caress Emma’s cock with her hand.  
  
Emma took Regina’s mouth with her again and nipped at her lips causing her to gasp with pleasure. She opened her mouth to let Emma’s tongue inside. She matched the stroking of her tongue to the stroking of her hand.  
  
"I want you to take me here, on your desk." Regina gasped out.   
  
Emma felt for her wife’s breast and pulled the bra cup down so she could tug on her already hard nipple. The blonde bent her head and took her nipple into her mouth slowly stroking it with her tongue. When Regina moaned she gently bit down with her teeth causing her to groan out her name.  
  
Regina’s hand squeezed harder on Emma’s cock, causing her to step back. The thought of taking her wife here on her desk was pushing Emma close to the edge of insanity. Emma grabbed her plump ass and hitched her up to the edge of her desk.   
  
"Well baby, I hope you are ready, because I can't take much more of you." Emma reached for her belt buckle and made quick work of it while Regina unhooked her bra. Emma bent her head and took a nipple in her mouth while she squeezed the other one between her fingers. Regina reached her hand up to Emma’s face, running a finger along her lips. "Hurry!" She whispered.  
  
Emma grabbed her cock and ran the head of it over the slit of her wet pussy making the brunette gasp when she hit her clit.   
  
"Shhh, baby." Emma pressed a finger against her wife's lips reminding her that they were in her office with her secretary only feet away.  
  
Emma slowly pushed her cock into her pussy, inch by agonizing inch, making the brunette arch her back, forcing her hard nipples up into the blonde’s face. Emma licked one while she shoved her cock home into her wife warm, wet pussy.  
  
Emma could feel her wife’s pussy clenching around her hard cock and knew that it wouldn't take much to get her off. Thank God, because Emma was on the edge herself.   
  
Emma reached between her legs, searching for the brunette’s clit, stroking in circles as she slowly pushed her cock back and forth into her wife’s pussy.  
  
"Oh God, baby, you feel so good." Emma whispered.  
  
"Please, make me cum. Here, on your desk." Regina begged.   
  
Her hips bucked up at Emma’s hand every time she rubbed her clit.  
  
"Cum for me baby!" The brunette looked at Emma as she pounded her against the hard desk.  
  
"Oh fuck, I'm cumming!" Emma felt her pussy clench her cock with every spasm of her orgasm. Emma kept the stroking of both her finger and her cock up. Regina’s whimpers of ecstasy were more than Emma could handle and she grabbed her wife’s hips and slammed her cock into her, cumming deep inside her.  
  
Emma held on to her tanned hips, kissing her neck until she caught her breath again.  
  
"Wow, woman. We should have done that sooner!"   
  
Regina giggled into the blonde’s mouth as she kissed her.   
  
Regina put her bra back on and retrieved her coat from the floor while Emma straightened herself up.  
  
She reached for the door and turned around. "See you at home Mrs. Swan?"   
  
Emma smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, you will, Mrs. Swan. Make sure you still have that little number on when I get home. I am not done with you yet today."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma comes home to her pet after a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma G!P, dirty talk, vibrator, public blow job.

Regina sat at her desk going through mountain of paper work and she was almost finished. After a moment she closed the files, picked up the phone and dialled an extension number.

"Graham, yes it's about the missing paperwork." She paused to let him speak. "Yes I know it's late and I don’t care." Another pause as she rolled her eyes in irritation. "You better be quick then because you're not leaving unless it's done" Soon after she hung up the phone without waiting for a reply. Useless idiot! 

She slipped out feet out of her expensive high heels and rubbed her sore feet. Regina went back to work so intently that she did not realised how much time had passed. With a little squeal of horror she realised she was going to be late home for her Master’s arrival. She knew that she could not use work as an excuse for being late for Master, so she picked up everything and left.

When she was home she did not dwindle about as she cleaned the house and having a shower. Although she enjoyed the sensation of the water directly hitting her moist lips as she shaved, she refused temptation and possible anger by her Master. She was cutting it close with time. Running into the bedroom she looked at her wardrobe, her little black dress was in the wash, she cursed herself for not having that particular one ready since it was her Master’s favourite. Instead deciding for something sweet and innocent, she put on her black skirt which arrived just above the knee with a white soft sleeveless blouse. She accompanied her simple make-up with a pair of diamond white earrings with her diamond necklace which looked very similar to a dainty collar. She knew her Master would love to see her in this so she went out to the lounge room to sit and read until her Master arrived.  
*****Sq smut*****

Upon entering the room Emma quietly shut the door and dropped her belongings by the entrance, the room was silent which meant her little Pet was reading. Emma smiled to herself and crept into their lounge room. There she was on the plush sofa reading, her attention so completely wrapped up in her book. Emma stood there for just a moment admiring her pet’s exquisite body. Emma realised just how much she missed seeing her pet’s curvy, but toned figure, her soft black hair and finally those mesmerising eyes. Emma almost died the moment her Pet looked up at her; there she was waiting for her so patiently, but her eyes were wild for Emma, she could tell. This was one of those moments that Emma really had to struggle and strive to keep her dominance over Regina. It would do her no good to see the blonde falter under that gaze she used so well.

Without saying a word, although many were exchanged via their looks, she stood up to embrace Emma fiercely. The Mayor whimpered once as she whispered into her Master’s ear "You've been gone far too long Madam."

For the next half hour they held each other close and spoke passionately with each other catching up for the last month they were apart. After that Emma had a quick shower and they rushed off to a dinner reservation. It was after their main course that they slowed down a little to that point in the night where the bedroom seems delightful for either sleeping or other activities.

Regina moved in the chair after having a beautiful meal with the woman of her dreams. Actually she was quite surprised she lasted this long without begging for her Master to let her crawl under the table. She looked over at the rugged figure at the table. Emma had been working out more, her shirt pulls around her arms a little more that before and who could miss that golden tan. Regina tried not to drool and beg Emma to fuck her in front of everyone and mark her body with her seed. Kicking off her shoes, she slid one soft naked foot over to Emma’s, rubbing up and down under her trousers. She averted her head downwards but threw Emma a lust filled glance. Emma placed her wine glass on the table and looked at her pet on the other side of the small table.

"Yes my Pet." She answered her unspoken question.

'"I've missed you Madam." She spoke quietly knowing that she would actually have to ask for what her lust desired.

"I've missed you too my Pet. It's been lonely without you."

"Can I help you with that Madam?" She looked downwards completely, finally embarrassed.

"How, my pet?"

Regina closed her eyes gathering courage. "I want to ..." She faltered. "I want to crawl under the table Madam."

Emma smiled at her, a smirk forming on her pink lips. "What ever for?" she feigned surprise. "You're not a dog."

Regina whimpered, wetness coating her panties and wished to give her Master a pleading look but could not gather the courage to look at her. Finally her lust won out. "Please Madam, would you let your little slut suck on your massive cock?"

Emma could not have denied her pet even if she wanted to. In truth she longed to be touched as much her pet longed to touch. When Emma nodded her pet quickly looked around before slipping under the table. Kneeling in front of Emma, the eager brunette slid her hands up to the zipper of Emma’s pants and took out her Master’s hard throbbing member. The needy pet almost moaned out loud when she saw it again after a month.

Regina started by licking the entire length of the shaft, making filthy and dirty noises. She even rubbed the hard dick all over her face, moaning in pleasure. She missed her master’s fat dick, abusing her mouth, filling her greedy mouth all day. Resisting the urge to take all in one go, she slipped the tip of her tongue around the base of the head again and again until her tongue found the very tip of Emma’s hard cock. Regina saw her Master hand on her thigh reaching down to grab her hair softly. She knew this was Emma’s way of showing pleasure when they were out. She took the head into her soft wet mouth and started to suck gently. She immediately noticed that Emma grew a harder. 

She started to wrap and whirl her tongue around Emma’s shaft as she sucked a little more into her mouth at a time. Emma’s legs her nervously shaking. Her grip on her pet’s hair harder now due to pleasure. Regina kept going, now with almost all of her Master’s lovely cock in her mouth. She was enjoying this so much she was so temped to slide her hand down to her own wet pussy. A temptation which took all of her will to resist.

Suddenly Emma slid her hand under the table and held it firmly on her head, keeping her pet’s head placed so that her mouth was entirely around her cock as her phone rang. Emma picked it up speaking almost normally when Regina stopped sucking.

From under the table Regina heard Emma say. "Hi ... No ... I said I can't, I just got back ... Yes she's with me ... Can't this wait ... Fine we'll be at the office in an hour." And then Emma took her hand off her pet’s head and guided Regina off her cock as to motion for her to get ready to leave.

Upon Emma’s command she whimpered and put away her master’s hard cock. When Regina was sitting at her chair again waiting for Emma to pay for the bill she nervously spoke breathless words. "What is wrong Madam?" 

In reply Emma sighed and explained that Ruby, has called them both for some emergency. Regina said not a word, trusting Emma to know what is best. 

Emma reluctantly put away her cock with great difficulty. Regina has not lost her touch which was what made it so hard to stop. The restaurant was not that far away from Ruby’s apartment, but she did not want to spoil Regina. Emma wanted her to do more than just ask for it. Emma finally managed to stand up and pay the bill without too much trouble, at least on the outside.

They walked out of the car and Emma directed her to the driver's seat. "Does my little slut want to drink my cum?" she spoke to her before she could turn it on.

She looked over at Emma, her face brightening up. "Oh yes Madam!" Her words coming out in a husky breathless moan.

"Tell me." Emma whispered.

"Madam, you don't know how much I've missed you. So many nights I've laid in our wet, so wet that I whimper at not being able to touch myself. Now that you here I find myself wanting to burry my head upon your rock hard cock Madam. I just want to suck it so badly. Please Madam, will you let your naughty little slut make up her naughtiness by swallowing your cock?" and with those last couple of words she flicked Emma one of her wickedly seductive looks.

"You can be quite dirty when you want something don't you my little slut?"

She looked down in embarrassment. "Yes Madam."

Emma leaned over and kissed her passionately and then spoke. "Such a sweet little slut deserves to give some pleasure."

She leaned over quickly to take Emma’s penis out again. This time she did not waste time with licking. This time she placed her mouth over as much as the cock as possible and sucking it. She started sucking Emma’s entire length slowly, hearing her master’s audible moan as she did so.

After not to long Emma’s hands were on her head, moving it at a faster pace clearly wanting to cum badly. So Regina sucked on Emma’s hard cock faster and faster until Regina felt her master’s body stiffen. 

"Oh here comes your cum you naughty little slut" Emma’s words causing great pleasure as she sucked faster wanting Emma’s cum badly. Not to long afterwards she was rewarded with shots of cum spiriting from her master’s cock into her awaiting mouth. She swallowed it down happily before licking Emma’s cock clean. Emma leaned back exhausted smiling at Regina while she drove. 

*********************  
Regina was sitting in her office again and it was now nearing almost 2am. She definitely would take tomorrow off. When she stepped into the door she put on her work face again and got to it. Everyone in the company knew that she and Emma were living together but what they didn't know was how submissive Regina was, or how much pleasure Emma got from Regina’s submissiveness. At work she was a Mayor. At home she was Emma’s whore.

Suddenly she felt two hands massage her neck and shoulders and then a voice "You were great tonight. You are a great Mayor. I see how everyone respects you."

Regina smiled at Emma, turning her head slightly

"But," Emma continued. "How has this job and respect affected you? Are you still willing to submit to me completely?"

She turned more to look at Emma with a slightly hurt look on her face. "Nothing has changed while you were away Madam."

Emma continues to rub her shoulders and without moving spoke "Time for you to prove it. Put your panties in the bottom draw."

Regina quickly moved in her chair to pull down her panties without getting up as she spoke "Yes Madam" in that same breathless voice. Emma unlocked the draw for her pet as she dropped them in.

As Regina dropped in her panties, Emma pulled out a slim rectangular case which contained a medium sized purple wireless liberator. Getting it out of its case, the blonde told Regina to insert it into her moist pussy all the way, but do no more. Emma told her that she had some things to see to before they left and that she is not to touch it in anyway, only to make sure that it stays in.

Regina sat in her chair, her desire returning as the liberator sat dormant in her pussy. She knew that he could control it from anywhere in the office and at any time. Her breathing quickened in anticipation but suddenly there was a knock at the door. She panicked for only one moment. "Come in." Her voice sounded a little strangled to her. When Graham walked in he didn't seem to notice anything which set her mind at ease.

"I've figured out why those files don't match, but I need to talk to Elsa."

"You can home Graham, but..." She smiled up at him as Emma chose to turn the liberator on at that moment. She struggled only slightly while finishing off her thought. "But, talk to Elsa first thing please.'"

He gave her a little confused smile but evidentially the promise of going home was greater than curiosity. He left soon after. 

Regina gripped the table as she concentrated on the vibrations. She has not been permitted even this for the past month so she smiled blissfully at the sensation. As her breathing started to quicken, the vibrations having the right effect the device was turned off, she whimpered to no one in particular knowing there was nothing she could do. She was now well and truly horny, and nothing would be able to make it go away. Although she knew if she came now with no way of asking permission that it would be more trouble than it was worth. And an orgasm was worth a lot.. 

When Emma walked back into her office after 10 minutes she noticed that Regina visibly relaxed upon seeing her. Her cheeks were flushed and her hands clenched the desk.

"Thank you Madam." She said in a breathless half moan. "I was completely wrong to be selfish and pleasing myself without asking you."

Emma smiled. She may have more power in the office, but she was Emma’s. This she now knew for certain. There had not been many doubts but Emma did wonder what the separation would do for their relationship. Emma did not wish to have weak and useless for a girlfriend and eventual wife. Emma wanted a life partner who could challenge her and think for herself. Although Emma could not deny that the way she said Madam in that breathless voice created a feeling that could not be easily quenched. Emma did desire dominance over Regina, but only in the bedroom. The brunette knew this and called Emma madam more often, even when they were not in their roles.

As Emma stood there, looking at her with great lust on her face, Regina was feeling that lust. Pleasure shot up her body and she let out a deep moan which she could not hold in. She was trying to wait until Emma offered but she could not, so with moan she let out "Please Madam, can I cum for you?" in the smallest voice. Her only reply was for Emma to walk over to her chair and turn her around so that she could see her pet’s body. Emma then knelt down in front of her and removed the liberator. Just before she dived into her pet’s pussy she said to her "Yes my naughty little girl." 

Emma hearing these words soon left her body tense up and she held her breath without thinking. And then she felt it. Orgasm coursing through her body her mind shut off to everything but pleasure and she moaned loudly.

"Thank you Madam, Thank you" She half moaned and half purred to Emma.

Emma soon slowed down the licking to a soft pace and eventually stopped moving up to kiss Regina passionately on the lips and then saying to her "You have pleased me my pet."

"Thank you Master." She whispered to Emma with her eyes closed.

"Now, let's go home and connect again properly." 

As Emma spoke her green eyes lighted up. Regina loved the roles they played but as she wrapped her arms around Emma tightly, she found herself grateful for them to be lifted. "Oh I've missed you Emma! Don't go away again!" She spoke, nearly breaking down in tears for the heartbreak of Emma’s absence.


End file.
